The Other Man
by SillyOldThing
Summary: Garcia and Kevin Lynch have some things to talk about.


**The Other Man**

&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I just really really like it.

&&&&&&&&&

_"The jealous are troublesome to others but a torment to themselves" -_William Penn

&&&&&&&&&

Penelope Garcia sat on her sofa, knitting needles in her hand, her freshly painted multicolored toenails propped up on a stool in front of her, She had her paramour Kevin Lynch by her side. This would have painted a lovely picture of domesticity if it were not for the sighs and sidelong glances Kevin kept throwing her way.

Garcia, unable to ignore it any longer, put her knitting down and looked at him.

"Ok sweetstuff, what is it?"

He looked the other way and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Oh fiddle faddle! Something is bothering you. You have been acting wierd and distracted all night long."

Kevin shook his head.

"Don't make me hurt you," she threatened

He met her eyes, "Ok, fine!, I've been thinking about you, JJ's baby and Reid."

Garcia's face brightened, "Oh yeah, isn't it great!" she bubbled.

"No," said Kevin morosely.

Garcia's eyes widened, "No," she repeated, taken aback.

Kevin sat sullenly as if deciding whether to go on or not.

"I just dont like the idea of you raising a child with another man!" He blurted out.

Garcia stared at him, then laughed, "Sweetheart, you can't be serious?"

"Yes I am serious, if somehow you and Reid end up with Henry, where does that leave me?'

Garcia looked at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"You do realize, don't you, that would only happen if something happened to JJ and Will, and my dear, nothing is ever going to happen to them."

"You don't know that. They both have dangerous jobs"

Garcia was getting irritated now. Kevin you are being morbid, not to mention ruining my JJ and Will fantasy where they are old and retired and living in the Big Easy surrounded by kids and grandchildren, occasionally visited by everybodys favourite aunt Penelope."

Kevin ignored her, his voice was hard, "I saw Reid in your office yesterday"

"So?"

"He was leaning over your shoulder. Maybe he and I need to talk, man to man!"

Garcia rolled her eyes, _'Oh shit, not man to man again.'_

"He always does that, it was work related, silly!"

"Sure that's the way it starts, next thing you know you'll be getting together for lunch to discuss Henry's education," Kevin fumed.

Garcia shook her head and waved him off.

"Oh Sugarlips, we've already done that. We both decided Cal Tech was the best place for Henry," she said matter of factly.

Kevin looked dumbstruck. He moved down the couch away from her and crossed his arms.

"I see."

Garcia couldn't believe this conversation. "Kevin," she said quietly. "Are you jealous of Reid?"

He pursed his lips into a thin line, "I'm jealous of you doing something with another man."

"Oh honey! There is no other man, not for me," She reached for him.

He pushed her hands away.

She still tried to get through to him, " Butterbuns, you don't have to worry about anybody, I..."

Kevin cut her off, "If it wasn't bad enough, I've had to put up with Morgan and his '_I'm so handsome, you can't resist_ _me' _attitude, then there's good ole Captain America and now you expect me to put up with Brainiac too?

"I think you forgot Rossi as Batman" She said, flapping her arms. "He might be warm for my form too."

"You are mocking me," Kevin snarled

"No Kevin, actually I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer before this absurd conversation started. It's Xander-centric tonight ya know."

"That show sucked," grumbled Kevin.

Garcia had enough. " Kevin I do not like this side of you. Jealously is not love, it's insecurity, so these feelings of yours are _your_ problem. I love Reid, Reid is like my little brother."

"Incest," whispered Kevin.

"Crazy," Garcia whispered back.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Garcia held up her knitting in front of her, a swirling pattern of purple and yellow wool.

"What's that" asked Kevin.

" It's a crib blanket for JJ's baby, we're giving gifts. Reid ordered a beautiful set of illustrated fairy tales in hardcover. He says he going to read them to Henry himself"

Kevin lept up from the couch.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "ENOUGH! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Garcia was geniuely alarmed now, she had never seen Kevin like this.

Kevin stood over her and then in one quick motion got down on one knee, grabbed Penlope's hand and boomed.

"Penelope Garcia! I love you, will you marry me!"

Garcia jaw dropped, her eyes wide with shock ."Ahhh .. ahhhh" was all that seemed to come out of her mouth.

'_Crap, just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water.'_

**Fin**.

**AN: **I do love Garcia and Lynch, I know he comes off a little poorly here, They are just such a passionate couple and so much fun.

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
